Building A Bouquet
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 30 Flowers community at LiveJournal.Claim: Konzen Douji and Chibi Son. Goku. No pairings or shounenai. 1.I'm sorry. 2.Protector. 3.Everything Changes. 4. Sweet Dreams. Warning. Out Of Characterness may be present. Later! HumorGeneralAdventureEtc.
1. Hyacinth Purple: Forgive me

Document Opened: 04/09/2007. 02:14pm.

Authors Note:

This for the 30Flowers community over at LiveJournal.

The claim: Konzen Douji and (Chibi) Son Goku.

No pairings or Shounen-ai. Time-line is Gaiden.

Unsure as of yet if there will be any spoilers. I'll warn ahead of time if there will be any.:).

These will take place after he has mastered the reading and

writing basics.

Flower: Hyacinth (Purple). : I'm sorry/Please forgive me/Sorrow.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku was walking along the big flower field he usually visited only this time he brought a book that Ten-P had let him borrow.

He wanted to apologize to Konzen for accidentally messing up some of his documents again. At the time he couldn't find Konzen but he ran into Ten-P and then a little later here he was.

The book had pictures of various plants and flowers and little meanings of them at the bottom on either side.

Ten-P pointed out one flower in the book that meant forgive-ness and so he set out to find that one.

It was taking longer than he wanted but he was determined to find it. The field had all sorts of flowers and such in it.

After a couple of hours of searching he finally found what he was looking for.

Growing seemingly straight upward and around the top of the plant there were different six petaled flowers of a light purple shade sprouting off the top parts of it.

"Wow they're pretty."

The youngling was careful about getting it and then made the trek back to finish his personal mission.

Sometime later Konzen would eventually find aforementioned chibi asleep in his office and on the desk set in some water would be the same purple flower that Goku had been careful about getting there.

\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I know there's some ooc-ness here. Oh well, Later!

04/12/2007, 02:07am.


	2. Feverfew: Protection

Document Opened: 04/13/2007, 04:42pm.

Authors Note:

Entry 2.

Konzen Douji and Chibi Son Goku. No pairings.

Prompt/Theme/Flower.: No.55: Feverfew.: Protection.

Happy Friday the 13th people!

/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

Goku was just leaving the field he visited just about everyday to go show Konzen a new flower he found. It had a yellow center and small white petals were all around it.

He had just turned the corner when he bumped straight into someone and fell over backward almost dropping the small flowers he had just picked. He got up and apologized then was about to leave when suddenly the guy grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Let me go!"

He tried to but couldn't escape the tight grip the man had on his arm.

"Your the brat who made me and my friends look like idiots at the Emperors speech!"

The man smirked.

"Heh. Doesn't look like anyone is around to save you this time."

He was about to strike but before he could he was knocked backwards and in pain.

"You mind repeating that last part."

"Konzen!"

Goku who was a mix of relieved and happy ran over to him.

Konzen on the other hand was both annoyed and angry.

"If I were you I would run. And never show your damn face around here again or you will know the sting of death."

His glare to the man held such an icy feel the god was certain the man could have frozen flame if he tried.

The god in anger and a few lines of fear turned and left.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A moment later the two were headed back.

"Hey Konzen..."

"What is it?"

He had a quick glance down to the boy.

"Thanks allot."

He smiled and they continued on their way back.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

Authors Note:

I know, Out of Character-ness.

Later!-.

04/14/2007, 03:48am.


	3. Pimpernel: Change

Document Opened: 04/15/2007, 11:51pm.

Authors Note:

For the 30Flowers community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Konzen Douji and Chibi Son Goku.

Time-line is Gaiden.

This takes place not long after Goku has been living with Konzen.

Theme/Prompt: 95. Pimpernel: Change or Assignation.

/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//

The blond god sighed lightly. He had just finished helping the kid with finding something to put more flowers in. This time they had a small purple center with five of some kind of pink and or possibly orange colored petals sticking out.

It had only been a few days and he had been more busy than he could remember being in awhile.

Though something seemed off about the monkey today. He made no claim to know the boy very well but from what he did know it just seemed like something was off.

He pushed it to the back of his mind for now. Besides it's not like he cared. Funny he could remember a time that was just a week ago when he only had himself to look after and now he had some kind of hyper monkey to look after as well.

He had wondered why at a couple of points that his aunt had dumped the kid on him with just a few words.

Even he knew things wouldn't have stayed the same forever but somehow his idea of something changing had been different.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\

Not long later it was bedtime and the boy had been quieter than the last few nights. Somehow this had managed to become a small annoyance to him so he decided to get rid of the problem.

He looked over at the monkey who was on his bed not too far away. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by the aforementioned boy.

"Hey Konzen..."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

He lightly raised an eyebrow.

"Well you been real nice to me an' stuff. Not like the others. Well there was this one place that had a few nice people but here it's different. Anyway that's all. G'Night Konzen."

And that's when it him. He wasn't the only one who had to adjust either.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Authors Note:

Oh dear...Whatever. This is so out of character it's not even that funny.

Definitely not one of my best.;--;.

Later! 04/16/2007, 01:47am.


	4. Poppy: Imagination

Document Opened: 04/16/2007, 02:21am.

Authors Note:

For the 30Flowers community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Konzen Douji and Chibi Son Goku.

No pairings or shounen-ai.

Time-line: Gaiden.

Theme/Prompt: No.21: Poppy: Eternal Sleep or Imagination.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was bedtime and so the blond haired god and the golden eyed boy were in their beds and supposed to be asleep by now.

The keyword being supposed. Konzen's eye twitched yet again because the monkeys tossing and turning in his own bed was keeping him awake.

"Will you go to sleep already."

Goku shifted in his own bed again.

"But I can't sleep."

"Well will you at least keep it down?"

Konzen sat up after feeling something get on his bed.

He looked over at the boy who was in turn giving him that face that meant he had some idea.

"Hey Konzen. Ten-P said that when people can't sleep they read or tell stories. Do you know any stories?"

He tilted his head at him curiously.

"No, No I do not. And when did he tell you that?"

Konzen couldn't imagine that coming up between a conversation between the two. Then again.

He put a little thought in it before he remembered.

"You know the last time I couldn't sleep and you told me to go find something to do."

Konzen stared in mild disbelief at the kid.

"You went over to Tenpou's in the middle of the night?"

This had made Goku laugh.

"Uh-uh. I went in the morning. Before that though I went to the field with the flowers and got some more. They were red and were pretty. Anyway if you don't have a story, I got one."

"You have one?"

His eye did the expected twitch.

He nodded.

"I made a story about the full belly brigade. Can I tell you huh?"

He made big hopeful almost puppy like eyes.

It was hitting close to two in the morning and if it would get the monkey to stop chattering.

"Fine. But will you go to sleep afterward?"

"I promise."

The god then wondered if he would regret his decision. He believed so.

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\

"And that's the end."

Goku finished his story and then noticed that Konzen was asleep.

"I guess Ten-P was right."

He decided to tell him later but for now he went to lay near Konzen and fell asleep by his sun.

And as for Konzen, Well he would never admit to anyone not even to himself that, that night he actually had a dream that involved a flying meatbun.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Hm. I'm not too sure about this one. I'm happy with most of it but in terms of character-ness I'm not 100. Oh well.

Later! 04/16/2007, 03:21am.

P.S. For anyone who doesn't know, In episode 45 during the Gaiden moment(s) Chibi Goku asks if he can borrow the book from Tenpou and when Konzen asks Goku says it's his favorite.

Later part two! 04/16/2007, 03:25am.


	5. Lettuce: Cold Hearted

Document Opened: 04/19/2007, 05:58am.

Authors Note:

For the 30Flowers community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Konzen Douji and Chibi Son Goku. No pairings or Shounen-ai.

Theme/Prompt: 80. Lettuce: Cold Hearted.

Warning: Out of Character-ness.

So the line with mentioning of lettuce in it makes sense it goes that the ones who had originally said it pretty much know that Goku goes to the flower field and retrieves flowers and such and this leads to them joking albeit rudely with each other that after comparison they say

Konzen's like lettuce and what not and that's around when Goku heard them but they arrived at their destination before Goku could make them take it back.

Let me know if anything else doesn't make sense or is confusing at all.-.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Konzen and Goku were walking back from Tenpou's after another visit that he had been 'talked' into by Goku. He also noticed that since yesterday the boy seemed to be distracted by something.

After much contemplation the youngling finally said what had been on his mind.

"Konzen. I don't think your lettuce."

This made the god stop for a moment and look over at the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

He had been a little ahead of Konzen when he stopped after he realized Konzen had stopped walking. He looked back at him.

"Yesterday when I was on my way back from the field, some guys were talking and said something about you being cold hearted an' stuff about lettuce. They went in somewhere before I could make'em take it back though."

After taking a quick breath he continued.

"I don't think your like that at all. 'cuz your nice to me and stuff."

He looked sad for the moment since he couldn't make them take it back and the fact alone that someone insulted his sun.

"Tch. Look monkey don't listen to people like that so much. And if you try to make everyone take back anything insulting they've said about me behind my back, then you would probably have almost as many if not more grudges then Kenren."

He crossed his arms and started walking again.

"Come on."

Goku bounded up beside him.

"Hey, Konzen?"

"What now?"

"What's a grudge?"

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I know this is weird and leaves off odd but that's how it was intended to finish.

Later!.-.

04/19/2007, 08:34am.


	6. Carnations: Fascination

Document Opened: 09/08/2007, 04:44am.

Authors Note:

I have recently found out that I still have some LiveJournal claims I thought I lost not too long back.:).

So for the 30Flowers community.

Claim: Konzen Douji and chibi Son Goku. Non-pairing.

Theme/Prompt: No.13: Carnations: Fascination.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;b.

Many thanks for the reviews. Pocky for you people.-.

///////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\

It was starting to get late evening and Konzen hadn't heard much from the monkey in awhile. He Decided to have a look in the field Goku seemed to love so much first.

He just couldn't have the kid causing any trouble, he already had enemies from just being a heretic as it was.

/////\\\\\

Coming upon the field he had already spotted Goku seemingly entranced by a couple of butterflies fluttering around some flowers that were a pink and red mix.

_'Figures he would be enthused by that.'_

The god sighed.

"Goku." Konzen looked back over at the boy who for once hadn't noticed him standing there.

The aforementioned one looked a little surprised then got up and ran over Temporarily forgetting about the insects who had landed on the flowers.

"Look Konzen, aren't they neat." He smiled brightly pointing over to where the butterflies were still perched on the flower.

He had admit they weren't exactly ugly. But that was another matter.

"Have you been here this entire time?" He looked down at the kid.

"Yeah. I kinda lost track of time, Sorry."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Forget it. Let's go."

The same time the two headed in for the evening, the same two butterflies flew off into the night.

////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

The ending is a little off but I like the rest of it..

A chapter to Revenge of a God is almost done and will be up within the next 48hrs..

Later people!

09/08/2007, 06:05am.


End file.
